onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 29
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 266, Strona 26 D: Dzień Dobry, ja z taka sprawą. Podczas Jump Festa 2003 pewna osoba wprawiła Pana Kazuyę Nakai (w anime podkłada głos pod Zoro) w zakłopotanie, gdyż na pytanie: "Dlaczego Zoro jest taki cool?" odpowiedziała: "Bo jest podobny do mnie!". Otóż niech ta osoba natychmiast opuści salę!!! Poszedł już? No, super. A żeby tego Odę, naprawdę. Taki tekst...! Dobra, w takim razie możemy zaczynać SBS. Uwaga... ZACZYNAM SBS!!!''' '''O: Raany, kiedy to było... stare dzieje. Co do dorocznych imprez spod znaku Jump Festa, to są one organizowane na naprawdę wielka skalę. Przez dwa dni przewija się tam ponoć ponad sto tysięcy odwiedzających! I naprawdę jest tam co robić. Można, na przykład, zobaczyc prawdziwy musical One Piece. Nieźle, nie? NNo, to zacznijmy wreszcie ten SBS. D: Panie Oda! Dzień Dobry! Od jakiegoś czasu jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Mianowicie: czy oficerowie w stopniu Pułkownika służący w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki są silniejsi niż ci z poszczególnych baz? A jeśli tak - czy to przez to, że przechodzą inny (cięższy) trening? by: chłopak ze sklepu z maskami O: Owszem, są silniejsi. I to znacznie. Żołnierze służący w Kwaterze Głównej to, można powiedzieć, elita Marynarki Wojennej. Przypomnijcie sobie scenę z tomu jedenastego, w której widać żołnierzy stojących przed budynkiem Kwatery Głównej. Są to oficerowie w stopniu Kapitana, Porucznika oraz Podporucznika. Otóż - gdyby taki Pułkownik Morgan czy Nezumi (ten z wioski Nami) przybyli do Kwatery, pewnie staliby właśnie na tym placu. W uproszczeniu można założyć, że pomiędzy Kwaterą Główną, a pozostałymi bazami istnieje różnica trzech stopni, Czyli Pułkownik spoza Kwatery byłby w niej kapitanem, Podpułkownik - Porucznikiem i tak dalej. Coś w tym guście. Rozdział 266, Strona 46 D: Laaaalalaaaa, laaalalalaaaaa, lalalaaaa♪ ' Opening z "Kita no kuni kara" ("Z północnej krainy")' by Masashi Sada O''': laaalalaaaa, lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaaa, lalaaaaaa!♪ lalalalaaaa, lalalalaaaa, laaaaalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaa!♪ Lulululuuuuuuu!!! Dobra, kurde, starczy tego! Do czego wy mnie zmuszacie, dranie! Swoją drogą, bardzo lubię ten serial. '''D: Dzień Dobry, bardzo mi miło, z tej strony stały czytelnik OP. Gdy jestem w pracy, zawsze słucham sobie radia i akurat ostatnio na NHK w quizowym programie Makoto Kitano mówili, że we Francji czasem pada taki dziwny... różowy śnieg! Tak się zastanawiam, Panie Oda, czy Pan o tym wiedział może to właśnie tym zjawiskiem się Pan inspirował, tworząc wiadomo jaki wątek w mandze? by: Oyumino Chopper O: Tak, znam to zjawisko. Jego przyczyną są cząstki żelaza, znajdujące się w unoszącym się w powietrzu pyle. Gdy przyczepiają się do płatków śniegu, barwią go na taki właśnie różowy bądź też czerwony kolor. I owszem, taki śnieg padał kiedyś we Francji. W Wiedniu znowuż podobno spadł kiedyś żółty. Zabawna rzecz, że zanieczyszczenia powietrza powodują takie magiczne zjawiska, prawda? D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda. Moje pytanie dotyczy kapłanów ze Skypiei. Zauważyłem, że noszą oni imiona związane z religią, tak jest w przypadku Gedatsu (pl. "Moksza"), Shury (od "Asura" - imię bóstwa buddyjskiego), Satoriego (pl. "oświecenie") czy Yamy (inaczej Enma, hinduski bóg piekieł). Rozumiem, że specjalnie ich Pan tak nazwał, bo służą w kraju boga? W związku z tym mam też prośbę - czy mógłby Pan wyjaśnić pochodzenie imienia Ohma? Bardzo ładnie Pana proszę! O: Zgadza się. W sumie to nie należę do przesadnie religijnych osób, więc nazwałem te postaci tak na oko (za co serdecznie przepraszam wszystkich wierzących). "Ohm" pochodzi od słowa "om", które jest świętą sylabą w hinduizmie. Podobno piszę się to tak: Rozdział 270, Strona 108 D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju! W rozdziale 198 (tom 22), gdy Crocodile trzyma Vivi za gardło, mówi ona po japońsku: "Watashi wa kono kuni o... " (czyli: "Ja... ten kraj... "), nie kończąc kwestii, tzn. nie mówiąc, co ten kraj. Czy dobrze zgaduję, że chciała wtedy powiedzieć to, co powiedziała w rozdziale 216 (tom 23), czyli "Kono kuni o aishteru kara!" ("Kocham ten kraj!")? Czy dobrze kombinuję, że to o ot chodziło? Proszę o odpowiedź! by: Spoko, nic mi nie będzie! O: Bardzo dziękuję za uważną lekturę. Zgadza się, Vivi zawsze nosiła w sercu miłość do Alabasty, jednak w czasach rebelii, w opętanym wojną domową kraju, niewielu potrafiło to docenić. Słowa, które wypowiedziała w tej ostatniej scenie były niby oczywiste, jednak z całą pewnością wzruszyły wszystkich obywateli Alabasty do łez. Chlip, chlip. Mnie również...! D: Podobno na Grand Line ciężko się rozeznać w kierunkach, no nie? Więc dlaczego w rozdziale 218 (tom 24) na pytanie Robin: "Jak tam Log Pose? Ustawiony?" Nami odpowiada: "Oczywiście! Płyniemy prosto na zachodni północny zachód!"? To znaczy, że jednak da się tam określić kierunek? Jeśli nie potrafi Pan sensownie odpowiedzieć, proszę urządzić sobie lodowatą kąpiel w najbliższym basenie. O: Ale jak lodowatą, skoro jest lato...? A co do kierunków - wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nawet na Grand Line można się w nich rozeznać według wysp czy lądów.Nami po prostu potwierdza, że kolejna wyspa znajduje się na zachodnim północnym zachodzie, czyli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Tyle. Żadnej kąpieli nie będzie. Rozdział 271, Strona 148 D: Mam propozycję dotyczącą anime One Piece: niech Pan podkładający głos pod Sanjiego spróbuje zamiast "Naami-saan"♡''' mówić "Noomi-sooon". Sami się przekonacie, że brzmi to niemal identycznie! Proponuję to przetestować na znajomych:' * '''My: "Noomi-sooon!" hej, co przed chwilą powiedziałem?' * Znajomy: "Naami-saaan!"♡ * My: Pudło! "Noomi-sooon!" Można też powiedzieć "noomiso" i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Można kazać słuchaczom wybrać poprawną odpowiedź albo po prostu robić tak do końca świata (żart). by: Sasuke O: Tak. Świetnie. Dziękujemy, Panie Sasuke. Rób tak sobie do końca świata. D: Czy dobrze widzę, że w rozdziale 251 (tom 27, str. 91) Usopp robi pozę "Kamen Ridera"? Panie Oda, tak właściwie jak bardzo lubi Pan Kamen Ridera? O: A znacie tę sztuczkę? Owszem kiedyś lubiłem oglądać tę serię. Może nie wiecie, ale stworzono ja na podstawie mangi Shoutarou Ishinomoriego (niestety już nie żyje). D: Gdyby Zoro i Sanji mieli ze sobą walczyć, ale tak na serio, to jak Pan myśli, który by wygrał? Bo mnie się wydaje, że Zoro... Jak by nie patrzeć, pokonał Mr. 1... Czy mam rację Panie Oda? O: O kurde, ale się zdziwiłem, przeczytałem "Gdyby Zoro i Sanji mieli ze sobą walczyć, ale tak na ser, yo!"... Tak więc, ee, tego... Nie stawiajcie przecinków, gdzie nie trzeba. Ja postawiłem i proszę, co wyszło. No. To do zobaczenia w kolejnym tomie. Rozdział 27, Strona 210 O: Otrzymuje wiele pytań o przybory potrzebne do rysowania mang. Niestety, za bardzo się na nich nie znam (!), postanowiłem więc przedstawić te, których sam używam. Generalnie to używajcie, czego tam sobie chcecie. Specjalistyczny papier do rysowania mang firmy "Muse" sprzedawany w paczkach po 40 arkuszy. Jest biały, gładki, bez żadnych wzorków. Początkującym rysownikom radzę poszukać wersji z wyrysowanymi ramkami. Piórko Zebra G (po lewej) Piórko Zebra z okrągłą końcówką (po prawej) Dokładniej mówiąc, są to stalówki, nie piórka. Można je zamontować w dowolnej obsadce. Pilot Securities Ink Używam go, bo lubię. Wiem, że wielu mangaków używa tuszu do szkiców, typu "Pilot Drafting Ink". I-C Screen Pewnie zauważyliście, że pewne fragmenty rysunków w mangach wyglądają jak lekko "pokolorowane". Tak naprawdę są to takie specjalne, półprzezroczyste rastrowe naklejki, ponaklejane na strony. Mangacy, którzy często ich używają, mają przerąbane. Istnieją różne techniki nakładania rastrów. Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS